


Is that what you call a get away?

by trillfairy



Series: MacDennis: Narrated by Brand New [1]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Brand New (Band), Canon Typical Behavior, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Post season 12 finale, Song Lyrics, it's an iasip fic what do you expect, songfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillfairy/pseuds/trillfairy
Summary: mac really misses dennis. mac really hates dennis.mac really just wants to drink and forget dennis.or: brand new - seventy times 7





	Is that what you call a get away?

_ ‘Back in school they never taught us _

_ What we needed to know _

_ Like how to deal with despair _

_ Or someone breakin' your heart’ _

Mac is absolutely trashed.

It’s been a about a week since Dennis left to North Dakota or wherever to be a parent and after days of trying so hard to pretend he was okay, Mac couldn’t do it anymore. So he invited Charlie over, telling him to bring whatever drugs and booze he had and played it off as if he just wanted to spend some quality time with his bro.

_ ‘For twelve years I've held it all together _

_ But a night like this is beggin' to pull me apart’ _

It was goddamn stupid. Why would Dennis just get up and abandon the gang, his best friend, like this? Sure, taking care of a kid he carelessly had is the responsible thing to do, but when the hell was Dennis ever  _ actually _ responsible? Aside from trying to be just for the show of it.

They did everything together, and not having him here just felt so  _ wrong _ . For the longest time Mac had to conceal his feelings for the goddamn man and now that he was a step closer to coming clean completely, with coming out and everything, Dennis just fucking leaves.

‘ _ And now I know I want to kill you _

_ Like only a best friend could’ _

Charlie was lounged on the couch with a dazed stare as he played air drums to the music blasting from Mac’s speaker and banged his head.

Mac held his-- 10th? 11th? He lost count.-- beer in his hand as he headbanged and attempted to move across the living room. He knew he was going to fucking hurt tomorrow, but it didn’t matter at this point. He was lost in the music and his anger.

_ ‘Everyone's caught on to everything you do _

_ (and I can't let you let me down again) _

_ Everyone's caught on to’ _

As the music slowed and the bridge began to play, Mac couldn’t hold it together anymore. He didn’t want to lose it in front of Charlie, but screw it, Charlie probably already knew that Mac was hurting. He’d been his damn friend since kindergarten.

_ ‘So is that what you call a getaway? _

_ Tell me what you got away with _

_ Cause I've seen more spine on jellyfish _

_ I've seen more guts on eleven-year-old kids _

_ Have another drink and drive yourself home _

_ I hope there's ice on all the roads _

_ And you can think of me when you forget your seat belt _

_ And again when your head goes through the windshield’ _

Mac found himself singing-- if you could call it that-- the words through sips of his beer. With his free hand he palmed at his eyes and walked over to the counter to grab another drink. 

_ ‘Is that what you call tact? _

_ You're as subtle as a brick in the small of my back _

_ So let's end this call and end this conversation _

_ And is that what you call a getaway? _

_ Tell me what you got away with’ _

He chugged at the new beer and found himself moving back to the couch where Charlie’s dazed eyes looked up to him with concern. Mac was crying, he denied it at first but the look on Charlie’s face said everything.

_ Cause you left the frays from the ties you severed _

_ When you say "best friends" means friends forever _

Mac chose to ignore it-- Charlie would understand-- and continued banging his head and began yelling the words that bubbled deep inside him.

Fuck Dennis Reynolds.

Fuck his goddamn double life.

Fuck his  _ goddamn self _ for being stupid enough to think that something would ever happen between the two of them. 

**_‘I can’t let you let me down again!’_ **


End file.
